Mario
Mario & Luigi: Plague Box (Mario & Luigi RPG 5: Angels Door '''in Japan) ' is a title for the Nintendo 3DS, developed by AlphaDream and released on March 25th 2021. It is the eight title in the Mario & Luigi RPG series and the fifth in the chronolgical timeline of the series. As all Mario & Luigi games have their own themes and quirks to them, this one revolves mostly around Religion as the story involves Mario and Luigi getting killed in an accident involving Midbus' own robots called the Sundroids, in which they get sent to the Star Shrine and have to find a way out. Bowser returns as a playable character as he tries to stop the piglet himself. Story Gameplay The gameplay acts similar to past entries in the Mario & Luigi series, especially Superstar Saga and Bowser's Inside Story. The brothers can still jump, hammer and use overworld techniques. However considering the fact that they're stuck in the Star Shrine, the gameplay changes in certain areas once they reach a place called a Sacrament Spot. Sacrament Spots only come in two colors, red and green, Red for Mario, Green for Luigi. The Red sacrament spots transport Mario to different local graveyards in the Mushroom Kingdom itself, Mario as a ghost, travels through the soils of these graveyards looking for certain objects or reconstructing the dead into someone new. The Green sacrament spots transport Luigi, also as a ghost, to church graveyards in which he is given the job of travelling through the soils of the graveyard, and into the church to find the source of the pray, a bottle of wishes that Luigi has to open, in order to grant them. As mentioned before Bowser returns as a playable character, acting like he did in Bowser's Inside Story. However since he's stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom doing his own thing and that the brothers are no longer walking around in his body, he doesn't experience any road blockades at all. Throughout the game, the story changes roles from Mario and Luigi travelling around in the Star Shrine, to Bowser who is in the Mushroom Kingdom. Battle System The battle system in the game is split into two versions depending on which characters the player is using. The Star Shrine with Mario and Luigi plays like regular battling from past installments as the bros can still Jump, Hammer, use Supplies, use Bros. Items, and Flee from battle. The Mushroom Kingdom with Bowser, plays similarly to Bowser's Inside Story in which Bowser can Punch, breath Fire, preform Minion Charges, use Supplies and Flee. Each brother and Bowser have their own HP, SP, POW, DEF, and SPEED, as well as STACHE points for the brothers, and HORN points for Bowser. When they finish a battle, they each gain EXP Points and Coins. With enough Experience Points, they can level-up and increase each respective statistic. *HP, or '''H'eart P'oints, indicate the amount of remaining health a character has. When an enemy hits a character, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they pass out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or a 1-Up Deluxe. HP can be replenished with a Mushroom, a Nut or a Drumstick (Bowser only). *SP, or '''S'pecial 'P'oints, indicates how many times Mario, Luigi, or Bowser can use a Special Move. Each attack uses up a certain amount of SP, draining the total. SP can only be restored by ingesting Syrup Jars. *POW, or 'Pow'er, is how strong the fighter is. POW determines how much damage they can inflict. *DEF, or 'Def'ense, is how much damage the character can block from an enemy hit. A higher DEF stat means less damage is taken. *SPEED is how fast the character is. In any given battle, the fighter with the most SPEED gets to attack first. The turn then continues, allowing fighters with subsequently lower SPEED to attack until the fighter with the lowest SPEED has attacked. The fighter with the most SPEED then gets to attack again, and the cycle continues until a fight is over. *STACHE, a Mario and Luigi exclusive stat, is the luck stat of this game. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW. A higher STACHE stat makes the player more likely to receive a hit on a Scratch Card. *HORN, a Bowser exclusive stat, functions exactly the same as STACHE does. The only difference is in the name of the stat. Ghostly Battles When inside a Sacrament Spot, Mario and Luigi, not only travel inside the soils and churches in their spirit forms, but they battle underground enemies in their spirit forms as well. The real main difference between their battles together, and these types of battles is that there is now an audience of Star Spirits and Planet Peeps that cheer the brother on and provide and extra hand for them at times, once they are jaw dropped by the effort put into the Solo Attacks. Sometimes the brother, depending on the size of the enemy, along the help of the audience will have the power to transport the enemy into the real fresh grass of the Kingdom, for Bowser to fight and take down himself. '''Mario There's not much changed when Mario battles on his own. However since he is a ghost within the soils of the Earth, there are some differences to his two main attacks, Jump and Hammer. For Jumping, since he's a ghost, he can posses enemies and force them to fight each other, taking the enemies' properties and shooting them back at the other. When using the Hammer, once the hammer hits the ground, Mario can sink into it, pop out from the ground and smash the enemy from underneath, scaring the crap out of them. 'Luigi ' The same story goes for Luigi. He's a ghost within the church. However his Jumping and Hammering abilities differ from Mario's. For Jumping, Luigi has the ability to split into many different copies and pressing B repeatedly as they ground pound on the enemies, one by one. For hammering, as Luigi hammers the ground, he creates a giant tidal wave of sound that puts the enemies to sleep. Bros. Items The Bros. Items return in this game from Partners in Time, however unlike Partners in Time, usage for the Bros. Items is never dependent on the amount of items that the brothers have as they now cost SP, which can be replenished with Syrups. *Red Shell: In a 3D angle, use the A Button for Mario and the B Button for Luigi, and kick that shell! (SP:3) *Green Shell: In a 2D angle, use the B button for Luigi and the A button for Mario, and kick that shell! (SP:4) *Fire Flower: Mash the A and B Buttons for the bros to throw the Fire balls. Once you get em all generate a huge fireball and then bonfire time! (SP:4) *Tweester Crank: A crank machine with a Tweester symbol appears. When a button pops up, mash the button repeatedly to spin the crank and enlarge the Tweester! (SP:5) *Musical Heat: Mash the A and B buttons to throw mini music notes into the sky building up an orchestra of Star Spirits. The bigger the orchestra, the louder it will sound! (SP:6) *Stop Botch Watch: Press A, B or both as the Bros. jump on the enemy. The time will speed up as they land on the enemies again and again, move the Circle Pad as a bonus to chose which enemy to land on! (SP:7) *Lakitu Cloud: The two bros. head to opposite sides of the screen. When the cloud is centered between them, press the correct buttons to throw thunder balls at it. Once it is filled, it will strike the enemies with thunder. (SP:8) *Boo Crown: The Bros. gather around the crown. When the crown's slots start glowing, the corresponding button must be held. At the end of the attack, King Boo is summoned and slaps all enemies four times- once per bro button. (SP: 10) *SunnyMoon: Mash the A and B buttons in order to run at a serious speed, racing the sun and moon in the day and night sky. While running the planet and star will send out Lakitu Clouds and Power Stars in order to speed them up or slow the bros down, watch out! (SP:11) *Star Mallet: With all the Star Spirits forming into a mallet, Mario will jump on one side and Luigi on the other. Press A and B to ground pound on the mallet, slamming it into the enemies. (SP: 12) Minion Charges *Goomba Storm *Shy Guy Smash *Koopa Krops *Bob-omb Blitz *Magikoopa Mob *Chain Chomp Chance *Chargin Chuckers *Boo Band *Spiny Slackers *Broodal Shootout Characters 'Playable' Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2021